


Кочерга

by BlackRook



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: Раннеканонная зарисовка  про Лионеля и его будни капитана королевской охраны





	

Вечером, перед тем, как сдать командование полковнику Райху и отправиться домой, капитан королевской охраны Лионель Савиньяк всегда лично проверял посты в жилом крыле дворца. Сегодня из покоев принцессы Октавии доносился какой-то подозрительный шум, но два гвардейца, навытяжку стоящие у двери, никак на него не реагировали.  
— Что происходит?  
«Левый» гвардеец шепотом доложил:  
— Её Высочество отказывается ложиться спать, потому что считает, что под ее кроватью спрятались закатные твари. Дамы пытаются ее убедить, что никаких тварей не существует.  
Судя по раздавшемуся визгу — безуспешно. А судя по раздавшемуся справа смешку — некоторых гвардейцев больше не стоит ставить дежурить в жилом крыле.  
— Ее Высочество в опасности, а вы находите это смешным?  
«Правый» гвардеец, кажется, собрался возражать, но под взглядом командира проглотил все возражения обратно. Лионель решил, что всё нарастающие крики дают ему право войти в к принцессе без стука, и немедленно этим правом воспользовался.  
— Ваше Высочество, сударыни, могу я узнать, что здесь происходит? — спросил он, пройдя в спальню.  
При его появлении все сперва замолкли, потом дамы кинулись рассказывать, перебивая друг друга, но, к счастью, соответствующий взгляд действовал на них не хуже, чем на гвардейцев.  
— Ваше Высочество, что вас беспокоит?  
— Под моей кроватью затаилась закатная тварь, — на удивление четко ответила девочка. — Если я усну, она вылезет и меня съест.  
Лионель подошел к кровати, опустился на одно колено и заглянул под полог. Поднявшись, демонстративно посмотрел на висевшую на поясе шпагу и покачал головой, потом огляделся, подошел к камину и взял кочергу.  
— Понимаете, Ваше Высочество, — пояснил он, садясь на корточки возле кровати и шаря кочергой под пологом, — закатные твари не боятся шпаг, особенно в нашем мире, а вот кочерга — другое дело.  
Несколько раз громко стукнув кочергой по полу, Лионель обернулся к оторопевшим дамам:  
— Баронесса, будьте любезны, подайте мне покрывало. Мертвая закатная тварь — зрелище, не подобающее для глаз юных эрэа.  
Баронесса подала, Лионель уверенными движениями сотворил из покрывала казавшийся увесистым сверток и оттащил из спальни.  
— Всё, Ваше Высочество, можете ложиться спать, твари вас больше не побеспокоят. Но на всякий случай… — Лионель поднял кочергу и прислонил к кровати.  
Октавия глядела на него с восторгом, и, после покашливания одной из дам, присела в реверансе и произнесла:  
— Благодарю вас, граф.  
Лионель поклонился.

~~~  
— Ли, ради всего святого, но почему кочерга? — отсмеявшись и едва не подавившись вином, спросил Рокэ.  
Лионель пожал плечами:  
— Не мог же я оставить шпагу в спальне Ее Высочества, а кочерга всегда под рукой. И ей не порежешься.  
Рокэ покачал головой:  
— Сам придумал? Или это родительские ухищрения Арлетты нашли новую жизнь?  
Граф Савиньяк молча улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> Автором идеи "кочерга - лучший друг ребенка!" является [Сьюзен Сто Гелит](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%8C%D1%8E%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BD_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F) из книг Терри Пратчетта.


End file.
